


Modernized Snow White Script

by Too_Many_Fandoms12



Category: Snow White - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms12/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in May 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modernized Snow White Script

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (___) = action  
> D Name = dwarf  
> Name: ___ = dialogue  
> ~~~Scene Change~~~ = scene change

Begins in the “Royal Forensic Labs”

D Doc: Hey Snow, come over here and look at this!

Snow: Whatcha got there, Doc?

D Doc: I’ve discovered a new chemical while I was experimenting with some leftover materials! I call it, “Chemical P.A.”

Gina: (Peeks out and nonchalantly sits in corner chair)

Snow: Is this some funny name again, Doc?

D Doc: What? No, of course not. I promise it won’t be like last time…

Snow: Okay, whatever. Did you hear? Gina has to see a tele-therapist. Apparently it’s because her husband died or something…

Gina: (gets up and walks off)

D Doc: Oh, you mean our boss, Gina? She doesn’t seem that sad, though…

Snow: Yeah, she’s probably just seeing her for extra attention.

~~~Scene Change~~~

Gina’s office

Gina: Do you still think I’m pretty, Miranda?

Miranda: Yeah, yeah. Can we please keep talking about your husband, now?

Gina: Ugh, I don’t want to. He was just some old geezer. Besides, it’s not like he was rich, or anything?

Miranda: Then… why did you pay for therapy?  
Gina: Um, DUH. Who will tell me how pretty I am?!? Also, (hushed tone) there’s this girl named Snow.

Miranda: Who’s Snow?

Gina: Well, she’s this employee of mine. I really hate her! She acts like everyone around here thinks that she is prettier than me, but of course I’m prettier than her. 

Miranda: You know what? (Tone building) This is a waste of my time. I’ll bet that Snow is a whole lot prettier than you will ever be! (Hangs up)

(Snow walks in)

Snow: Hey Gina, I have some papers I need you to sign. (Plunks down huge stack of papers)

Gina: (stares intensely at Snow, sizing her up)

Snow: …Uh, can you sign the papers now?

Gina: Snow, there is no way you are prettier than me. And if anybody says otherwise ever again, both of you will regret it.

Snow: …okay… just send the papers back to the copying room when you’re done… ok? 

(Runs away)

~~~Scene Change~~~

In faculty room

D Shane: (sneezes)

Snow: Shane, are you still sick?

D Shane: (dramatically sneezes again) (sniffles) I’m always sick.

Other dwarves in unison: Yeah, he’s always sick. 

(Finn walks in)

Finn: Hey, everyone. My name’s Finn, and I’m the new forensic scientist here.

Snow: Hey Snow, I’m Finn! (Dwarves look at her funny) I MEAN you’re Finn… I’m Snow… heh… heh…

Finn: Snow, huh? What a… unique… name.

D Dan: My name is… uh…

D Doc: Dan. His name is Dan. (Walks up professionally) My name is Doc. (Adjusts glasses while holding hand out to shake)

D Harry: (Spins Finn around) Hello! I’m Harry!

Finn: Hello. You don’t look very hairy, though.

D Harry: Uh… no. My name is HARRY!! (Smiles big)

D Shawn: (In a chair, sleeping)

D Gerald: (claps in Shawn’s face)

D Shawn: (suddenly wakes up) Oh… uh… I’m Shawn. (Falls back asleep)

D Gerald: Well my name’s Gerald. I don’t care.

D Bella: Hee Hee… My name’s… Bella. (Blushes)

Finn: Well, um… nice meeting you all.

(Finn walks up to Snow)

Finn: So, how long have been working here?

Snow: Feels like forever! I’m going to let you in on a secret though. (Leans on) The coffee here sucks! (Straightens up) Anyway, we should probably get back to work.

Finn: Wait! Uh… (Scratches back of neck) could I maybe have your number?

Snow: (stunned silence)

Finn: (Hastily) Oh, for work purposes of course! (Too loud nervous laugh)

(Dwarves giggle)

Snow: Oh! Uh… ok. I’ll just… put my number into your phone if… you know… have one. I MEAN of course you have one… but… I… give me your phone please.

Finn: (Hands over phone)

Snow: (Fiddles with phone) There you go.

Finn: Thanks. (Blushes) Bye. (Walks away)

Dwarves in unison: Oooooh!

Snow: Hush. (Blushes)

~~~Scene Change~~~

Gina’s office:

Gina: Hey Finn, Snow. I would like for you two to assist me in this job interview.

Finn: Sure Gina!

Snow: Uh… Why do I have to go?

Gina: (Speaking in a sweet voice) Ok then. Let’s go. (Glares at Snow)

~~~Scene Change~~~

Interview Room

Gina: Finn, how about you write down the important parts of the interview? (Turns to Snow) And you can go get my coffee! (Smiles sweetly) I’ll have a double-tall vanilla soy half-fat semi sweet no foam chai latte!

Snow: But-

Gina: Ah ah ah! (Flicks hands) And remember, two sugar cubes. I want it extra sweet. Just like me! (Bats eyelashes)

Snow: (Sneers)

Gina: (bats eyelashes and smiles)

Snow: (grumbles and walks out)

~~~Scene Change~~~

At “Star kicks” (coffee shop)

Snow: Ugh… what’s taking so long?!? (Looks at person in front of her)

Kat: Ok, maybe I’ll have a grande… NO WAIT! Too many calories. Um… maybe I’ll have a light frappuccino. Wait no… I’ll have strawberry. With whip? No… I’ll pass on that. Wait, could you maybe blend some ice cream into it? No, you guys don’t even have ice cream.

Cashier: Is that all, miss?

Kat: Oh… maybe I’ll have something hot instead. It is pretty cold out today…

Cashier: UUUUUUUH. (Face palms)

Kat: (turns around) Oh… sorry. Am I taking too long?

Snow: Uh… yes. Sorry, but I’m in a bit of a rush.

Kat: Oh, sorry. I guess you’ll just have to wait. (Smiles)

Snow: (sighs)

Kat: Now… where was I?

(Sign saying “5 Minutes Later”)

Kat: Alright, that’s it. Thanks for my coffee. (Turns around and bumps into Snow, spilling her coffee.) O… M… G.

Snow: Ohmygosh… I… am SO sorry.

Kat: That was my coffee! Ugh… whatever. I’m late, anyway. I have more important things to do, like a job interview at Royal Forensic Labs. (Leaves)

Snow: Wait… what? WHAT?

~~~Scene Change~~~

Interview Room

(Snow walks in with Gina’s coffee)

Gina: Why are you SO LATE with my coffee?!

Snow: Because somebody (glares at Kat) slowed me down. (Hands Gina coffee) Here. Enjoy your latte.

Gina: (takes a sip, spits it out) Eww! You only put one sugar cube in it, and it’s FREEZING COLD!

Kat: Excuse me, but can we please get back to me, now?

Snow: (sits down, puts head in hands, and shakes head

Gina: Carry on then. (Looks at latte coldly, and dumps it in the trash)

Finn: (looks at Snow sympathetically) Are you ok, Snow?

Snow: (smiles weakly) Yeah, yeah I am, thanks.

Gina: FINN! Are you even taking notes? I don’t pay you to talk to… (Gestures to Snow) that.

Snow: Ugh… what? (Gets up) What did you just say?

Gina: You heard me.

Snow: I’m done. (Leaves)

Gina: You’re hired. Finn, take care of the rest. I am going to get my latte. (Gets up and leaves)

~~~Scene Change~~~

Office Scene

Finn: (working on papers)

Kat: So, Finn. (Walks over to Finn) My name’s Kat. (Sits in Finn’s lap)

Finn: (shocked and frozen)

Snow: (walks in) Hey Finn, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out- (sees what happened), (hurt expression) Never mind. (Drops papers, runs away)

Finn: Snow, wait! (Reaches for her) No… (Glares at Kat)

Kat: Oh… what a pity.

Finn: (shoves Kat off) You know what? I’ve had enough. I’m done. (Runs off)

~~~Scene Change~~~

Blank Stage

(Cue song “Just Give Me a Reason” segment)

Snow and Finn lip sing

~~~Scene Change~~~

Office Scene

(Snow storms in angrily and sits in rolly-chair)

Finn: Snow, I’m sorry. It wasn’t what it looked like!

Snow: (scoffs) Yeah, suuure. (Gets up and starts walking away)

Finn: No, seriously! (Runs after her)

(Kat sneaks up behind Snow, and knocks over a glass)

(Snow and Finn stop and look at the cup)

Gina: (storms in) WHO DID THAT?!

Snow: I don’t know. I wasn’t looking.

Gina: Kat, do YOU know?

Kat: Uh… (Looks over and waves in Snow’s direction) Snow did it.

Snow: WHAT?! No I didn’t!

Gina: Did you Snow? Well, since that’s my favourite cup, I’ll be taking it out of your paycheck.

Snow: (starts protesting) But wait! Kat’s framing me for-

Kat: Don’t lie, Snow. It’s not a good image for you.

Finn: But-

Kat: You and I have things to do, Finn. (Starts dragging Finn off stage)

Finn: But… no! (Struggles)

Kat: Come on, Finn! (Drags Finn off stage)

~~~Scene Change~~~

Gina’s Office

(Dwarves, Finn, Kat, and Snow line up in front of Gina for their paychecks)

D Harry: YAY! PAY DAY!! (Waves arms around) WOOOO-

D Gerald: SHH! It’s too early in the morning.

D Shane: Ugh… I’m so tired… (Falls asleep on floor)

D Dan: Uh… what’s a paycheck again?

Snow: (crying) THIS ISN’T FAIR! I DIDN’T BREAK IT! (Sobs)

Finn: (looking incredibly guilty), (scratches back of neck), (arms interlocked with Kat’s)

Kat: (checks nails nonchalantly), (arms interlocked with Finn’s)

Gina: (claps) Okay then. Let’s get started. (Checks paychecks) Oh, this one’s for you, Snow. (Hands it to Snow)

Snow: (takes a deep breath), (looks at check) WHAT?!? This is WAY more money deducted than that stupid cup was worth!

Gina: Yeah, well, Kat showed me those other things you broke. (Tsks)

Snow: I DIDN’T BREAK ANYTHING!

Kat: Yes you did! You saw it, right Finn?

Finn: (looks at Kat, then Snow) Uh… actually Kat, I didn’t-

Kat: Yes… of course you did.

Dwarves: (various looks of confusion) (except for the sleeping Shawn)

Gina: See? You don’t even deserve this job.

Snow: (drops paycheck, backs away, and then runs away)

~~~Scene Change~~~

Lab Scene

Gina: (skulks in the shadows and back corners of room)

Snow: (puts cup down) Ugh… this apple juice tastes stale…

D Doc: That’s not even possible.

Snow: Whatever. I have to go to the bathroom. (Walks away)

D Doc: (yelling after her) TMI!

Snow: (off stage) NO PROBLEM!

D Doc: (laughs), (plays with chemicals) Well, I’m finally finished testing “Chemical P.A.” It’s pretty dangerous, though… could knock someone out instantly. I’m gonna go take a break… (Walks off)

Gina: (sneaks in and looks around), (pours “Chemical P.A.” into Snow’s apple juice cup) (runs away)

Snow: Doc? Huh. I guess he took a break. (Coughs) Ugh. (Takes a sip of juice while Doc walks in), (collapses)

D Doc: Wha… (Looks at chemical beaker) WHY IS IT EMPTY?!? Oh… no… HELLLP!

Finn: What? What happen- (sees Snow) WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!?

D Doc: I… I don’t know! I wasn’t here!

Finn: CALL 9-1-1! Do you hear me?! GO!

D Doc: Yes! Okay, 9-1-1, got it. (Runs off)

Finn: Oh no… What do I- (snaps fingers) RIGHT! That CPR training I didn’t think I’d ever need! (Pulls Snow to the front of the stage) SNOW!? Can you hear me? (Does fake CPR), (leans in slowly), (“Kiss”)

D Doc: Finn! (Runs in) I found- (sees what’s happening) …uh… the paramedics are here!

Paramedic #1: (runs in) What happened?!

Finn: She’s unconscious and not breathing! She drank something… (Points to cup on floor)

D Doc: Oh no…“Chemical P. A!” (Gasps)

Finn: WHAT?

Paramedics #2: (carrying stretcher) Tell us about it on the way there.

D Doc: (runs hand through hair) 

(Everyone exits stage, Snow in a stretcher)

~~~Scene Change~~~

Hospital Scene

Narrator:

Finn: (pacing)

Kat: (walks over to Finn) What’s wrong, babe?

Finn: (stops pacing), (glares at Kat) What? We were never together. Not for a second. Don’t call me that, Kathryn.

Kat: Ugh, fine. Your loss. (Walks away)

Finn: (cries) I… I just don’t want to lose her.

~~~Scene Change~~~

Blank Stage

(Cue song, “Mirrors” segment)

Finn lip sings

~~~Scene Change~~~

Hospital Scene

Snow: (runs into Finn’s arms) I’m so sorry.

Finn: It’s okay. I was so, SO scared Snow. I thought you were going to die on me.

Snow: I wouldn’t leave that quickly, Finn. (Smiles)

Finn: Good.

Male Nurse: We’ve determined that you were poisoned with a chemical that your friend “Doc” refers to as “Chemical P.A.”

Snow: Wh… what? But… no. That wouldn’t make any sense! Doc couldn’t have poisoned me.

Male Nurse: Actually, he didn’t. Security footage shows your boss, Gina, poisoning your drink.

Finn: I can’t believe it. How could she poison Snow? You didn’t even do anything to her though!

Snow: What happened to her?

Male Nurse: She was fired and arrested for attempted murder, and your new co-worker? Kat, was it? She was arrested for fraud. Turned in by someone named… Finn?

Snow: (looks at Finn and hugs him)

Male Nurse: Oh, is that him? You’re a very brave young man. (Turns to Snow) Police are still on the case. They might even need you for questioning and testimony. They’re outside. (Walks away)

Dwarves: (run in)

D Gerald: SNOW! Are you okay?

Snow: Yeah… I am, thanks. Are you okay?

D Gerald: Yeah! I got a promotion. (Turns to Finn) Sorry I was so… so grumpy before.

Finn: It’s okay. I understand.

Bella: We were so worried about you, Snow! We even made you a card! (Presents gigantic card) Everyone signed it too.

Snow: (looks at dwarves) Thanks guys. It means a lot.

Bella: No problem, Snow. (Blushes)

Everyone: (hugs)

Dwarves: (leaves)

Finn: So…

Snow: So…

Finn: Um… I was wondering… if…

Snow: Go on.

Finn: (smiles and takes a deep breath) Um… if you would go out with me? I think you’re really great, but if you don’t want to, it’s ok. I can just-

Snow: (hugs Finn) Of course I’ll go out with you! (Smiles) I thought you’d never ask!

~~~ The End~~~

Cue song, “Nobody Does It Like You”

Actors come out and bow


End file.
